OH MY GOD
by Remy
Summary: Tuxedo Kamen loves WHO?? Sailor moon is in a BIT of shock!! Please R+R!! I'll love you if u do!! *Finished & Epilogue added!!*
1. Will Wonders Ever Cease?

Title: OH. MY. GOD.  
Chapter 1/??   
Author: Pink Bunny  
E-mail: usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG  
  
Author note: Erm.. This is my first fic, but doesn't let that scare you!!   
It's not THAT bad! Anyways, I had this great idea that just POPPED   
up and I thought that I HAVE to write something about it... And this story   
won't be THAT long. It will be about 3 or 4 chapters, and maybe an epilogue   
if I get enough feed backs. Okay, I will shut up... ohh!! And this story is   
in First Season!  
  
Disclaimer: (*sighs* who made up these stuff anyways? :P ) Okay, let's  
get this over with. Sailor moon is NOT mine, I wish I could say that it is,   
but then, there would be LOTS of people who would be willing to sue me,   
and technically, I don't have money.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Moon Frisbee!!!!!!!!"  
  
The youma turned to moondust and I watched wistfully as Tuxedo   
Kamen leaped away from the battle scene, leaving me and the senshi   
behind, like he always does. He comes to a battle, rescues me, and   
then just runs off without another word... Nice guy, huh??  
  
Even so, my affections toward this ever-dashing hero of the night,   
Tuxedo Kamen are growing stronger and stronger everyday, and it   
just doesn't satisfy me enough that I get to be in his embrace only when   
I'm in danger. I want to be in his arms whenever I feel like it, like if it's   
the most natural thing in the world. I want to kiss him whenever I see   
him. And I want him to smile at me like if I am the only woman in his life.   
Why I feel this way, I don't know, but it is something that I can't hold in   
much longer.  
  
So, I have gathered an enormously large amount of courage to finally tell   
him how I feel. Basically, by rationalizing and working things out in my mind   
somewhat like this: Hopefully, he will love me back, but if he doesn't love me,   
I have nothing to lose. He doesn't even know who I really am and all that would   
happen if he rejects me is that I would just feel tad bit embarrassed in future   
battles. I should be worth it.... Right??  
  
Anyways, I decided to tell him my feelings when I saw him next. Of course, that   
would be the next battle. I don't know when it will be, but I am actually looking   
forward to a battle, but if I told this to any of the senshi, they would flip.  
  
This is when Makoto waved a hand in front of me, trying to get my attention.   
  
"Huh?", I said, returning to the "real" world.  
  
"Are you okay?", Makoto asked, truly worried about me.  
  
"Oh, I am fine. Just thinking"  
  
"About what?"   
  
"About... when the next battle would be... yeah!", I smiled innocently, hey,   
it's not a complete lie!  
  
"Riiiiiiiight, the battle", Makoto said, casting a dubious look towards me.  
  
Gee.. That was close! I can't have them know that I am going to confess my   
love to Tuxedo Kamen during the next battle!! They would probably forbid   
me to even come!!!  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't you have test tomorrow?", inquired Ami, changing the subject   
ever so smoothly.   
  
"Oh... yeah.. That..", I said, totally bored with the subject that Ami had brought up.   
But relieved because she changed a subject, "I think I will study for it...soon ", I said,   
crossing my finger behind my back.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ami; Odango probably would never study for her test unless   
her life depended on it", said Rei. Geez, what a pal.  
  
With that, I began my ever-so-famous wailing "Wahhhhhhhh you are SO mean Rei!!   
Don't you know that I actually try hard at times?" And I stuck out my tongue, and   
the tongue war began (what else is new?)  
  
"Stop guys, I don't think the public would find it appropriate if they see   
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars engaged in a tongue war." Ami pointed out.  
  
"Yeah Rei!", I said, not losing my chance.  
  
"Hey... er.. guys?", said Minako, "You guys DO realize that we are standing in   
the park in our senshi uniform, right?"  
  
"We ARE??", Rei ever the firery one, yelled.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
With that, we hurriedly sneaked into an ally and changed into our normal self.   
Ahhh.. the joy of being able to walk a block without being worried that   
your underpants would show. Whoever designed senshi uniform HAS to be a guy!  
  
"Well, I got to go, it's pretty late and my mom wants me back before 7, so, bye!!" ,   
With that, I walked away from the group. Hoping that next battle would be soon.  
  
***********************************************  
  
STUPID NEGA CREEPS! I yelled inwardly. They are just so~ dumb!! They never   
attack when I actually WANT them to attack!! I even wished that they would attack   
soon, but did they listen? NO! They had to NOT attack for a week just to annoy me   
and leave me here at the arcade bored out of my mind.  
  
The next youma better look out, cause you are gonna me moon dusted so~ fast that   
you won't know what even happened!! Just when I was about to kick the video   
game I was playing to pass the time, the communicator beeped.   
  
"Finally!!!" I jumped up and grabbed the communicator. "Usagi here!" I saw Rei.  
  
"Odango Atama! Get your BUTT down here!! There's a youma attacking!!!!"  
  
"Right!", I replied. It was in The Park. Of course, when is it not? Well, here goes   
nothing. With that I ran out, not noticing certain ebony haired man near me   
getting up as well.   
  
***********************************************  
  
I looked at the monster strangely. It was VERY interesting; a huge pair of lips.   
Wait... back, back,.. HUGE PAIR OF LIPS??!?!?!? What the? The monster was   
walking around, kissing the people, and as it kissed each person, it sucked the energy   
out of them. It was just PATHETIC! I waited, mind you, patiently for a week, and   
the negaverse can't come up with anything better than huge RED lips? Geeeeeez!!  
  
"How dare you suck the energy out of innocent people? As the champion of justice,   
I shall punish you!", I said, hoping that I sounded heroic.  
  
"Ohhh, look it's a little blond!! Come here and give me a kiiiiiiss!!", the monster...or   
whatever... drawled.   
  
"Oh, puh-lease!", I rolled my eyes, getting ready to moon-dust the youma.   
  
Not, what happens later is not completely my fault. Well, I didn't know that   
'THE lip' had the ability to spit on people, and freeze them with it.   
And that's what the youma did to me. It spat at me. And, me, as graceful as I   
could be, fall down, taking the FULL affect of the shot.   
  
'The Lip' came towards me slowly. Other senshi couldn't do anything because if they   
try anything, it might hurt me. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the slimy lip to   
kiss the energy out of me.  
  
Then, that wonderful steel-tipped rose flew and landed in front of 'The LIP'.   
Stunning it and in process, freeing me from the spit. It was my hero!! Yay!! He came   
to rescue me!! 'The LIP' turned around, only to be get blasted with  
"Tuxedo la smoking bomber". Ha ha! Take THAT!   
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!!", he yelled.  
  
"Right! Moon Frisbeeeee!!  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS", with that 'The Lip' died.  
  
"Well, that was... appealing", Minako said.   
  
"Yeah", the senshi agreed.   
  
Then I looked up, and saw Tuxedo Kamen, who was about to make his escape.   
I needed to get out of there, and quickly said, "Guys, I got to go. My mom's   
expecting me", and jumped after Tuxedo Kamen. Hoping that I could catch him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was about to jump off another building when I saw him. Finally!!   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-Sama?", I called out, timidly.  
  
He stopped and slowly turned around to face me. "Sailor Moon?", he asked.  
  
No, I'm the youma! "Yes, I would like to talk to you - privately"  
  
"Sure," he replied, obviously wondering what I wanted.  
  
And with that he jumped off the building and headed to somewhere, motioning   
me to follow him. Okay Usagi, just breathe..  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?", he asked.  
  
"Well, it's about.... us..", I said.  
  
"Us?" he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, well, I want to....er.. tell you my feelings toward you."  
  
"Sailor Moon...", he started.  
  
"No, don't interrupt me. Just hear me out. Ever since I first saw you, I knew   
I was in love with you. I think you are really nice guy and... er.. I was wondering   
if you feel the same way towards me??", I blurted out, crossing my fingers.   
Hoping to all the gods that I didn't somehow scare him... Well, I was a BIT blunt...  
  
"Sailor Moon.... Sorry, I am very sorry..." he became rather flustered, "but there's   
already this girl I love, " he zoned out for a moment, "She is everything to me. I care   
about you, but I don't think it's love. I am sorry..."  
  
"I understand...", I said, bowing my head so he wouldn't see the tears that were   
threatening to fall.  
  
"She's something special. She has this smile and she's really pretty. And I just love   
everything about her," he continued rambling off his thoughts, most likely not realizing   
he was breaking my heart. "She looks a bit like you, but I don't think she's a super   
heroine or anything. And you know what? She doesn't even know that I love her."  
  
"Ohh.. Then maybe you should tell her.", I said, hoping to make a best out of the situation.   
"Hey, what's that girl's name? If I know her, then I could ask her whether she likes   
Tuxedo Kamen or not!" I know that this is really dumb, but Tuxedo Kamen's happiness   
is my happiness, and I just wish that he would be happy. And who knows, if I know that   
girl, maybe I can start to act like her, and maybe he would love me, or maybe just turn   
HER to moon-dust...  
  
"Erm...", Tuxedo Kamen began. "Okay... I suppose that if I am turning you down, I could   
at least tell you whom for... Well, her name is Tsukino Usagi"   
  
I could feel my jaw starting to drop. Tuxedo Kamen loves Tsukino Usagi?? But, that's me!!   
Oh. MY. GOD!! Tuxedo Kamen loves Usagi!! Usagi the klutz!! Not Sailor Moon the   
super heroine! I can't believe this!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
To be continued!!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Well, send all comments to usako_mamochan@hotmail.com   
I really would like some comments since it's the first fic I'm working on!!   
See ya in a week!!  
  
~ Pink Bunny ~  



	2. Who resembles Tuxedo Kamen?

Title: OH. MY. GOD.  
Chapter 2/??   
Author: Pink Bunny  
E-mail: usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author Note: Hi, thankies for all those who was kind   
enough to e-mail me! Erm.. And for the fanfiction.net  
readers, can you guys please review my story? 10 reviews,   
that's all I want! My sincere thanks to all those who'd   
reviewed my story. For those who didn't, pweeeese review??   
I would like to know if I suck or not.(heh.. bit blunt there..)   
Aaaaanyways, if u hadn't figured out yet, this is chapter 2,   
and the plot will be thickened...soon.. And oh.. No mushies   
yet. Sorry, but I PROMISE that there will be lots and lots   
around chapter 3 or 4. Okay.. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah!!   
I erm.. need a pre-reader. a.k.a. an editor. I would really   
appreciate it if you could e-mail me and tell me. Okay?   
Thank you for reading my story!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, as we all know Sailor moon belongs to  
Naoko Takeuchi. I have Sailor Moon mangas, though!!   
(and I LOVE them!!) So, ya! Sailor Moon is NOT mine!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?", Tuxedo Kamen asked.   
I must have been thinking more than I thought. No wonder   
I got this headache. Thinking gives me a headache.   
(AN: Me TOO!!)   
  
"Oh, I am FINE! Just... perfect.. great!!", I said, smirking.   
I mean, who wouldn't? Okay, look, if the ever-handsome   
hero with a mysterious mask and a velvety cape just said  
that he loves you, wouldn't you be ecstatic as well?  
  
"Oooooooookay", said Tuxedo Kamen not looking convinced.   
Maybe he noticed the mood swing after all.   
  
"So.. Tell me about this Usagi girl", I uttered. Still not over   
the shock of finding out that he loves me.   
  
"Well... I would, but I can't give you so much information, for her safety..."  
  
"I know. Well, I think I know her, so I want to make sure",   
I said, lying blatantly. Well, it's not that much of a lie. I know   
me! And I want to make sure that it's me that he loves. Ya!!   
It sorta makes sense in some way!! Right?   
  
"Really? Don't say this to other people though, all right?"   
  
I nodded. Well, as long as I know that he loves me, I don't care!!  
  
"Okay, then. Well, she attends Juuban Middle School, and   
she's in Gr. 2 (AN: this is how the grading system works in   
Asia. Okay, if you are Gr. 8, in Canada or US, you would   
be Middle School Gr. 2 And if you are Gr. 9, you would be  
middle school Gr. 3 Cool, huh?) Sailor moon, do you know her?"  
  
"Well.. I am not sure.. ", ohh, dilemma, should I tell him   
that Usagi's me? Or should I just PRETEND that I just know   
who 'Usagi' is? Option 2 won out. "I think I know whom   
she is.", I concluded.  
  
"Oh.. you won't tell, right? I mean, she probably doesn't want   
to know that Tuxedo Kamen has a crush on her."  
  
"Of course. Hey, Tuxedo Kamen-Sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know her from your 'civilian' life? And does she   
know you in civilian life as well?.. as in who you are? Not as in  
Tuxedo Kamen but as in a normal person", hey! I need to know this!  
  
"Yes, we see each other constantly everyday"  
  
"She doesn't know that you have an alter ego, right?" Well,   
DUH! I don't know who he is! So, how could Usagi can?   
I AM Usagi! Geez!! I am a blond ditz!  
  
"As far as I am concerned, no."  
  
"Oh, that's... nice?"  
  
"Well, my sincere apologies to you that I cannot return your   
affections. I probably would if there wasn't Usagi in my life.   
But I love her so much. I am so sorry."  
  
Only if you ever know... Ha ha!! He loves me! And he   
doesn't know that Usagi is Sailor Moon!! Nyah!   
  
"Sailor moon?" he said, breaking my thoughts, "well,  
I think I have to go now. I have certain things to do, and.."  
  
"Oh, of course! I will see you later!!"  
  
"Ja!", with that he jumped off the building we were standing   
on, continuing the direction that he was headed.  
  
I started towards my house as well. With bunch of   
jumbled-up thoughts in my head.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Usagi, what took you so long? It's almost 8 in the   
evening!!", Luna yelled. She can be so annoying at times!  
  
"I was just enjoying a walk. Can a girl EVER have her   
privacy?", I bit out. Completely agitated with her. I mean,   
I just found out that Tuxedo Kamen loves me, and I got home,   
hoping to STAY in a good mood, but NO! Luna just HAD   
to ruin my mood!  
  
"Grumpy today", Luna mumbled. Ha! Only if you knew! I   
am everything BUT grumpy. That is, until I got nagged by   
her. But, that's a different story, right?  
  
"Whatever, look, Luna, I think I need to do my homework,   
okay?" I said, homework excuses always work! Oh, and   
I already done my homework at school today, so I don't   
have to do anything!   
  
"Oh, okay Usagi. I will let you do your homework. I need   
to visit Artemis for...er... senshi business."  
  
"Okay. Bye Luna! And sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"It's all right. It's probably more on my fault anyways.", with   
that, Luna leaped out of the window, towards Minako's house.  
  
For senshi business. Ya.. Suuuuure.. I believe Luna. And   
I am the Queen of the Universe!! (AN: And how right you   
are, Usagi!) Anyways, since Luna left. I can have some time   
to myself to think this over. This is a VERY interesting situation.   
Tuxedo Kamen could even be someone I know! It would be   
so cool! And I really do have the upper hand. I mean, I know   
that Tuxedo Kamen loves Usagi, so maybe I can use this as   
my advantage if I ever figure out who he is... heh heh... I could feel   
my lips curved to a very 'unladylike', as Luna would say, smirk.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
An hour and really pissed off Usagi whining later.  
  
This SUCKS! I tried to find out who Tuxedo Kamen is, and   
I even actaully USED my brain, but I still can't figure out who   
he is! I am sure that I thought of every single guy in my school!!   
Who could I have missed? Life is SO unfair!!  
  
This is when VERY dazed Luna walked in.  
  
"Hey, Luna. So, you had fun?"  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
"So, what did you do?"  
  
"We went to for a dinner, walking in the moonlight..., and..   
I mean!! Erm... We.. talked....about.......*gulp*.... a...  
senshi business... Ya!! That's right!! The senshi business!!"  
  
"Oh, really? What did you two come up with?", I said,   
trying to hold my giggles.  
  
"We couldn't think of anything but I am sure we will find   
some information about the princess soon."  
  
"Okay", I said, knowing fully well that Luna and Artemis   
probably did everything BUT talking about the senshi business.  
  
Now... let's try to think of any other guys I might have missed...  
  
Hey, wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE! Who said that   
Tuxedo Kamen has to go to my school? NO ONE! Tuxedo Kamen   
could be some one not in my school. Like, high school guys!   
Hey, why didn't I think of that??   
  
"God!! Dumb Usagi!!", I said, conveniently forgetting Luna   
curled up in my bed, trying to sleep. After all, it's after 10.  
  
"What!! Wut!!!"  
  
"Oh... I...er... realized that... erm...I forgot to ask Ami about   
the math question I didn't get?", I suggested. Hoping that   
Luna would buy it.  
  
"Usagi, you should have been more *yawn* careful...{insert snoring here}..."  
  
I sweat dropped. Geez... Busy night Luna, huh?  
  
"Oh.. Artemis...", Luna mumbled on her sleep.  
  
"Okay, I don't want to know."  
  
With that, I went back to the task of trying to figure out who  
Tuxedo Kamen is for another hour or so, but failed miserably.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
{BEEP BEEP BEEP}  
  
Stupid alarm! Doesn't that clock know that it's Saturday?   
Geez! What a DUMB clock!  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!! It's 8 o'clock!!", Luna scratched my face.  
  
"Ouuuuch!! It's Saturday, Luna!! I don't have school!!"  
  
"Erm... no? It's Saturday, but you DO have school!"   
(this is true minna!! In Asia, you have to go to school on   
Saturdays. I've been there, and I have done it. It's not very   
pleasant, waking up at 7 on Saturday)  
  
"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaat??? Oh no!! It's Saturday!! The school!!"  
  
"Yes!!! The School!!!"  
  
"I am LAAAAAAATE!!!", with that statement, I dressed up  
in a record time, and ran out of the door, barely catching the   
lunch that my mom gave me as I ran out.  
  
Stupid Tuxedo Kamen, why couldn't he just tell me who  
he is? Then I probably wouldn't have stayed up so late, and   
probably went to sleep. My thoughts were cut off as an   
annoyingly familiar figure and my body collided.  
  
{BAM!!}  
  
"Ouch!!!", said two voices in unison.  
  
"Odango!!!"  
  
"Baka!!", usually, I would have stayed and had my usual   
fight with Mamo-chan, but I am late!! Wait! Mamo-chan?   
When did I come up with that? I mean, it's true that I   
have some feelings for that jerk, but... I AM LATE!!  
  
"Look, Mamoru-baka, I don't have time for this today. I am   
laaaaate!", and with that, I just ran and ran, completely aware   
of the sound of the starting bell. I am a toast!!!   
  
*******************************************************  
  
"TSUKINO USAGI!! You are late for fifth time this week!!!  
Have you got any RESPONSIBILITY?", yelled Haruna-sensei.   
She looks angry. I wonder why...  
  
"Gomen, sensei. I thought I had no school today, and I was  
really busy recently, and I..", my pathetic excuses were   
cut off as Haruna-sensei said,   
  
"Usagi, you have a detention. Until 5 o'clock"  
  
"Hai...", I said dejectedly. This is NOT fair!! She's so mean to me!!  
  
*******************************************************  
{After school, Usagi is sitting in the classroom.}  
  
"Usagi, due to er... circumstances, I cannot keep you in   
detention today.", said Haruna-sensei.  
  
"Oh.. really..", I said, trying to look unhappy.  
  
"Hai, I am sorry about this inconvenience, but now you do   
realize that you have to come to school on time, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Good. I'll let you go. See you on Monday Usagi."  
  
"Yes, sensei." I said. She must have a hot date tonight!! Ah well!!   
The joy of freedom! Arcade, watch out! Here I come!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I walked into the arcade, with a huge smile gracing my face. I was   
just freed from detention!! I am happy, so ha!   
  
"Hey, Usagi!!", said Motoki. He's such a nice guy. I wonder   
if he could be the hero. I analayzed him. Nahhhh... The hair.   
Motoki has a blond hair. Not ebony like Kamen's. And, no   
offence to Motoki, but Tuxedo Kamen is better built. ^_~  
  
"Are you all right?", said Motoki. He probably caught me   
staring him from head to toe.  
  
"I am fine. One chocolate milkshake, Motoki-onee-san!!"  
  
"Chocolate shake, coming up!", said Motoki, walking away to   
get my shake.  
  
"You know, Odango, if you keep stuffing junk food into your   
mouth, you would probably end up like her.", said Mamoru,   
popping out of no where, pointing to a fat lady crossing a street.  
  
"Ahhh!! Where did you come from!! Gee!! And I WILL NOT   
turn out like her!! I actually exercise!!"  
  
"Uh huh. Sure"  
  
Motoki chose this moment to give me my milk shake.   
  
"Thanks, Onee-san!"  
  
"Your welcome", with that, Motoki went to help other  
customers, but not before throwing a warning look towards Mamoru.   
  
"Odango, you are eating junk food again?!?!?"  
  
"You have a problem with that? I like shakes, and it's my body!"  
  
"Okay, whatever, excuse me for caring.", then, Mamoru   
proceed to read whatever he was reading before. Leaving me   
to study his features more carefully.  
  
You know, he looks a LOT like Tuxedo Kamen. I could   
practically imagine a mask over top of his face and see my   
hero!!! No, seriously. Think about it!! Same built, same hair, same  
eyes... oh. But complete different personality. Mamoru's a   
jerk even though I like him, but Tuxedo Kamen's a gentleman!!   
They can't be the same person!! Can't they?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
To be continued!!  
  
A bit of cliffhanger, but not THAT much. Me? Torturing readers   
with cliffhangers?? Nahh... (smiles innocently) Anyways, send   
comments to usako_mamochan@hotmail.com , and send me   
some ideas if you have any. Flames are okay, although I am a   
big fan of flames, but at least I improve that way, right? Just in   
case if anyone wants to know, I am thinking of making the next   
chapter with a bit of mushies. Tell me what you think, okay?   
Oh, and Review!!! Pleeease!!!  
  
~Pink Bunny~ 


	3. The Night of Fate

Title: OH. MY. GOD.  
Chapter 3/4   
Author: Pink Bunny  
E-mail: usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author note: Hey minna!! Miss me? I am going to Cuba   
for a vacation in about a day, so I should be packing frantically   
now, BUT, because I got few feedbacks   
which consisted of comment, ideas, and few threats   
asking to continue... ^^;.. , I decided to write the next   
chapter!! Oh!! And I decided to make this story 4 chapters  
long with an epilogue if I get enough feed backs! Nice, huh?  
Oh, and the pre-reader offer is still open!   
E-mail me if interested! Well, I am done for now!   
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: My FAVORITE part of the whole entire   
story! Yippee!! (Sense sarcasm??) Okay, let's get   
this over with....   
*Takes a deep breath* Sailormoonnotmine,NaokoTakeuki's.  
Don'tsueme!! There! I said it!  
(Okay, for some of you who does not understand,   
it says 'Sailor moon not mine, Naoko Takeuki's.   
Don't sue me !' )  
  
Okay, I am DONE! For real!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Just as I was about to turn my gaze away from Mamo-chan,  
he choose this moment to turn around and to catch me staring.   
  
"What are you staring at? Mesmerized by my feature?",   
drawled Mamo-chan. I HATE it when he is right!  
  
"NO! Why should I do that? That is preposterous! You   
are SUCH a baka! Why don't you go and bug someone   
else?", I said, lying unashamedly.  
  
"Of course, and the reason why you are blushing has  
nothing to do with the fact that you are lying, right?", said Mamo-chan.  
  
"I am NOT blushing!!"  
  
"Actually, you are Odango. Red as a tomato!"  
  
I looked at Motoki for help, but he was busy helping a   
boy with a game. Some onee-san...how dependable is that?   
'I will always be there when you need me, Usagi-chan',   
he said. I NEED Motoki, NOW!! Motoki!!! Help!!!!!!  
  
After figuring out that I am all on my own, I tried to think   
of good comebacks, failing miserably. So, instead, I decided  
to get away from him, before I do something really stupid.   
As much as I have feelings for that guy, he gets on my nerves at times.   
  
"Hmph! Ja, Motoki-onee-san! Bye Mamoru-baka!", then,  
I walked (ran) out of the arcade. Throwing a one last look   
at my love, Mamo-chan. My love, Mamo-chan? WHAT???   
I DID NOT just say that!! STUPID ME! I do not love him!!   
I just... like him!! A teeny little bit! He is just a crush!!   
Right???? Right??? *RIGHT????* I think I need to seek   
a therapist! With those last thoughts on my mind, I started   
toward home.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Well, I am done with this math homework, Luna!! Wake up!!",   
I said, thoroughly annoyed. Mean old Luna! Making me do   
my homework, not allowing me to sort out my feelings for   
Mamo-chan! I had to wait until I am done with this junk!   
My love life is more important!! LOVE life???? With   
Mamo-chan....er.....ru??!?!?!?!? NOOOOOO!!!! I am   
slowly going insane!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! I swear, studying   
makes me insane!! Ya, that's it!! It is the studying!! It's all   
Luna's fault!! I told her that I didn't want to study!!!  
  
Okay, so maybe you are wondering why the heck I am doing   
my homework. Well, after I got home, Luna 'attacked' me,   
started scratching my face, telling me that if I don't do my   
homework, she would keep destroying my face. So, unwillingly,   
I started homework of the ever-so-dreaded subject, MATH!   
And as I was working 'diligently' through all the craps, Luna   
falls asleep on me! That is plain mean!! Well, it's my turn to   
nag on her... mwahahahaha!! Revenge is sweet...  
  
"Luna!! I cannot believe you fell asleep on the middle of my   
homework, you hear me?? MINE!!! There you are, telling me  
that I have to this CRAP, and you told me that you were going   
to supervise me. Did you? NOOO, you just HAD to fall asleep,   
making me want to fall asleep too!! That is VERY irresponsible!!   
I am very disappointed in you, Luna!! ", I yelled. Enjoying   
watching Luna shrinking 10 times her normal size. (AN: You   
know when in anime, when Rei gets mad at Usagi, Usagi shrinks?   
Well, it's basically the same concept except that it's Luna   
shrinking instead of Usagi.)  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai, Usagi. I was out late yesterday...", started   
Luna, but I cut her off.  
  
"Out late?? Really?!?? Hmm... Were you ALONE, Luna?"  
  
"Erm... no....well, I was with Artemis."  
  
"What DID you guys do??" Well, this is interesting...I think my  
'sorting out feelings for a super hero and the baka' can wait  
a little longer... right?? Yeah.... hmm.... Details are yummy...  
  
"We didn't do anything!! I swear!! I mean, us? Doing anything   
inappropriate? Nah!! Of course not!! I would NOT make out   
with Artemis, of course not... heh heh...", said Luna. Too quickly   
too throw off my suspicion.  
  
"Of course... Hey, is that a hickie on your neck??", I said,   
spotting a red spot on Luna's neck. Even though her body's   
black, the red dot is SO noticeable that you can see it so clearly!   
I wonder where she got that from...*smirk*  
  
Seeing my smirk, now officially scared Luna started to back off,  
but I caught her. Nyah!!  
  
"Luna? Explanations!! Is it a hickie??"   
  
"No!! It's er....a...the.....a..... Chicken pox! Yeah!!"  
  
"Chicken pox?", Luna, give it up! That's even lame for me!  
  
"Yes, er... chicken pox! Yeah!! It is...erm.... a new kind!   
You only get one dot!! Yeah!!"  
  
"Well, is this 'NEW' chicken pox always comes with teeth mark?   
Well, it suspiciously looks a LOT like if a cat had bitten on it...   
Explanation, Luna?"  
  
"Erm.... WELL, er.... The only cure for it is er.... For a cat to bite on it??"  
  
"Luna... NO. I want the REAL reason why, starting from how   
late you came back, and where were you! NOW!"  
  
"Okay... well, I came home around ten...", Luna replied meekly.   
  
And I spent about good two hours embarrassing Luna.   
I should do this more often!  
  
*******************************************************   
  
"And... That is how I got a hickie on my neck." Finished Luna.  
  
"Awwwwwww!! That is SO sweet!! I can't believe that Artemis is   
THIS sweet!", I said, completely awed by 'The adventure of Luna   
and Artemis'. It's quite a story, really... maybe I should write a   
book about it.... Then again, how about NOT!  
  
"Usagi... I am really tired, due to er... my erm... adventure. So..   
I need to and get some sleep"  
  
"Of course!! For anyone who had a HOT date like you,   
should get LOTS and LOTS of sleep!! Sleep Luna!!"  
  
"Usagi, don' t wake me up early tomorrow. After all, tomorrow's Sunday."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Oh, and don't forget! You said you were going to jog tomorrow!"  
  
"Luuuuuuna! Tomorrow's Sunday!!"  
  
"Exactly, that's why you are going to jog!", with that Luna drifted off.   
  
Some guardian... Me jogging?? Not unless I HAVE too!!   
See if I go to jogging tomorrow!! Now, if you would excuse me,   
I have some thinking I need to do about certain ebony haired   
baka.... and possibly Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
*******************************************************   
  
An hour and furious Usagi thinking later.  
  
NO!!! I inwardly screeched. This is NOT true!! I am not in   
LOVE with Mamoru!! OH. MY. GOD!! NO WAY!! Me in   
love with THAT??? No!!!!!!! This isn't happening to me!!!!!   
*sighs dramatically* Well... it's true that Mamo-chan is utterly   
handsome... Yes, believe it or not, I discovered that I love  
Mamoru. (After some *violent* resistance)  
  
Wait a minute!!! WAIT A MINUTE!! This means I am in love   
with two guys!! I love Tuxedo Kamen, who loves me back,   
and I love Mamo-chan, who hates me! I can NOT be in love   
with both of them!! But...Mamo-chan.. *sigh* He is so~ handsome   
and cute!! He looks like a Greek god!! Mamo-chan.. How come   
I never realized that I loved him before I told Tuxedo Kamen   
my feelings? BAKA ODANGO!!  
  
This is when it struck me. What about Tuxedo Kamen? He   
LOVES me!! He may not love Sailor moon, but he loves Usagi!   
And Usagi is ME!! At least I know that Tuxedo Kamen loves   
me for sure! As for Mamo-chan, I don't even know that he is   
even attracted to me! Then again, I don't know who Tuxedo Kamen is,   
so this might create some problem. This is a mess... Mess?   
Hell, it's chaos! To me at least!!  
  
There is only one way to solve this! I HAVE to figure out who   
Tuxedo Kamen is! Then I could decide which guy I should go   
after! I mean, what if Tuxedo Kamen is some nerd and a freak?   
Right? Like Umino... Not that it would be him!! Umino throwing   
roses, having some energy that shoots out of the palm of his hand,   
and reciting corny, but lovable and romantic, poems? I DON'T   
THINK SO!!! By any slightest chance if it were him, I would   
NEVER live it down!! Ewwwww!!! If it IS Umino, I am giving   
up on this heroine thing, and going to take a next flight to Alaska!!!!!  
  
{BEEP BEEP BEEP}  
  
Damn communicator... Stupid Youma, can't they wait until  
I figured out whom I love? How inconsiderate! Wait until I get my   
hands on the Beryl bi**h!! I am going to rip her to shreds, and  
burn her, grill her in oil...  
  
"Moon here!", I said to the communicator, a bit roughly.   
Ami's face popped up, looking pale.  
  
"Usagi! Hurry!! There is a youma in the park!!"  
  
"Right! Youma, park, got it!!"  
  
"Hurry Usagi!! I can't keep this up!!", with that Ami's face   
disappeared.  
  
Stupid Nega creeps! They ALWAYS had to attack at the   
park!! Don't they have ANY originality? Can't they EVER   
attack somewhere it was less farther away from my house? It's   
like a thirty-minute walk from here!! Well, using my heroine jumps,   
it takes about three minutes, but don't they realize how much energy  
I waste on jumping??? Idiots!!!   
  
As I was dissing the Negaverse and mumbling about the   
'Ten effective ways to kill Beryl slowly and painfully when I get my hands on her',  
I suddenly remembered that there was Ami, in the park, with a   
youma, waiting for my arrival. Ahhh!!! Ami!!!!! UH OH!!!  
  
"Bye Luna! Youma is attacking!! No time to talk!!"  
  
"Be *yawn* careful.. *snore* *makes kissy faces, starts to kiss   
the pillow* "  
  
"Luna, you really shouldn't neglect your duties as a guardian   
becuase of your dating!", I sound like exact replica of Luna!! gasp!!   
STUPID MATH!! Look what it had done to me!!!  
  
Then, I jumped off the balcony, (after transforming, of course ^^;),   
and ran/jumped toward the direction of the park. Baka nega creeps!   
  
*******************************************************   
  
When I arrived at the battle scene, Rei was firing the youma.   
The poor youma, who was really frightened by the temper of the priestess,   
was shriveled up in the corner, just waiting for me to finish her off.   
Yes, even though they are our enemy, I sometimes feel sorry for them...  
  
"Odango! Finish the youma off!! I HATE this youma!!"  
  
"All right, Mars!! Stop yelling!! I am NOT deaf!! Moon-Frisbee!!",   
and the youma was dead.  
  
"STUPID youma!! Interrupting my date with Yuuich...er....", stammered   
Rei. Well, well, well, world is full of surprises, huh?  
  
"Date with Yuuichiru, huh??", said Mina.  
  
"NO!! I was...er... sleeping... and the youma attacked... yeah!!  
I did NOT have a date!!"   
  
"Sleeping?? With who??", said Makoto, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"NO!! Not WITH anyone!! I was sleeping alone!! Geez, who   
do you think I am, some slut? "  
  
"Could have fooled me!", said Makoto, resulting a good smack  
in the head from the very pissed off priestess.   
  
I watched in fascination as Rei was protesting that she wasn't   
doing anything, etc..etc.. Wow! Her voice is loud!! No wonder   
why everyone covers their ears when Rei and I argue!! Hey,   
what's that among the bushes? Is that Tuxedo Kamen? *squints*   
Yes!! It is!! Tuxedo Kamen, DON'T MOVE!!! Stay there!!   
I need to figure out who you are!! Yeah, right! Like, that's going   
to work. I can just picture myself saying {Hey, Tuxedo Kamen-Sama,   
I need to know who you are because I am Usagi and need to find   
out who I love between you and some ebony haired guy who is  
three years my senior. So, can you please take off your mask?}   
Hey!!! He is starting to move!! I NEED to get him!!! Fast!!!  
  
"Erm.. Guys?"  
  
"WHAT, Odango?"  
  
"I need to go.. I was sleeping and I woke up, and I want to go   
home and rest."  
  
"I need to go too. I need to prepare for an English test on   
Thursday." (guess who said this!)  
  
"Ami! Today is Saturday! You have LOTS of days left to   
study!", said Minako.  
  
"Well, I really need to go..", I started, watching as Tuxedo Kamen   
skipped away from the bushes, starting to disappear from my   
eyesight. NO!!!!! Wait!!!!  
  
"Well, then, bye Odango!"  
  
"Bye guys!!", then I flew off, towards the way Tuxedo Kamen is   
headed. This time, I AM going to figure out who is behind that   
mask!! Well, unless I chicken out...  
  
"Hey, isn't Usagi's house, that way?", I heard Mina asking Rei.  
  
"Well, that Odango brain will soon figure out that she is headed   
the wrong way. Leave her alone.. I wish I could see her face   
when she figures out that she was headed the wrong way...",   
said Rei. Nice friends I have! I feel so blessed!   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Pant, pant!! Stupid Kamen! Whenever I want to talk to him,   
he ALWAYS gets away from meeee!! He is 6 building ahead   
of me!! If he doesn't stop soon, I probably would lose him!!  
What does that man have? An iron lung? Isn't he ever going to STOP???  
  
Then, Tuxedo Kamen stopped. On the rooftop of the most   
luxurious, and expensive apartment building. I called out his  
name. "Tuxedo Kamen!!"  
  
He didn't even turn around. I don't think he heard me.   
Maybe I should yell again?   
  
Just as I was opening my mouth for another screech,   
Tuxedo Kamen jumped into the tenth balcony. Opened   
the balcony door, and slipped into the apartment.   
  
WHAT IS HE DOING?? He is not some thief, right??   
What is he doing in here than?? Is this his house??? He lives here??   
NO WAY!! Tuxedo Kamen is a thief!?!? I NEED to clear this!!   
This calls for an investigation!!  
  
So, as nosy as I could be, I stopped at the building. And jumped   
down to the tenth floor. And looked through the window. And I   
saw heap of Tuxedo on the couch. May be this is his house after all...  
  
I mean, you wouldn't want to take off your clothes in anyone's   
house, right? Okay.. Suspicion cleared... Maybe I should head   
home now. If Tuxedo Kamen finds me here, he would be really angry!!!   
  
Yeah... let's just slip out... slowly, and maybe he wouldn't notice...   
  
That's it.. Slowly.. I chanted silently. I was almost out of the   
balcony. I thought that I was safe. Well, think again.  
  
~BANG!!~   
  
I gracefully fell flat on my face, just before I reached the doorknob  
to the balcony. And freedom. And Tuxedo Kamen-free street.   
Damn!! My klutz attack just HAD to appear now!!   
  
I tested my ankle. It's sprained!! I can't even make an escape   
now! Now what do I do!!!!!!!   
  
Then I heard some voice.   
  
"Who is there??", that voice.... So familiar.... Deep, enriching,   
mesmerizing... I heard it before?? Well, DUH! Whoever has   
that voice is bound to be Tuxedo Kamen, and of course I heard his voice!  
  
No... Not as in Tuxedo Kamen voice.... It is someone else....  
In my civilian life.... Only if I can identify...  
  
The footsteps approached me. I was glued to the ground.   
As much as I wanted to move and leap away, away from the   
haunting voice, and possibly the rage of Tuxedo Kamen when   
he discovers me on the floor with a sprained ankle, I   
couldn't... mesmerized by the voice.... well, and the sprained   
ankle contributes a lot too.   
  
Someone towered over me. He is right in front of me!!   
OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!   
I slowly raised my eyes. And saw.... Fuzzy skirts?? Huh???   
I looked again... oh!! It's a towel!! Hey, he's dripping wet!!   
I bet my fuku that he was taking a shower!! I AM SO smart!!  
  
"Sailor moon??"  
  
I nodded numbly, unsure of whether to look up to see who   
Tuxedo Kamen really is, or to just faint.   
  
"Sailor moon???"  
  
To faint or not to faint!! Decisions, decisions...  
Dun dun dun....  
  
"Sailor moon?? What are you doing here?????"  
  
Oh no... what do I do?? What do I do??!?!?  
  
Taking adeep breath, I slowly travelled my face upwards,  
slowly and carefully....  
  
*******************************************************   
  
Mwhahahahahaha!!! I think I should end the story about   
here!! It's such a great place to end a story, don't you agree?? ^_^  
  
Aaanyways, send all comments, ideas, flames, etc. to   
usako_mamochan@hotmail.com !!  
  
Oh and I am so sorry, but I can't get chapter 4 out next week because   
I am going to be away. I am going to a vacation!! To Cuba!! It is a school trip!!!   
Maybe, if I get LOTS and LOTS of feedbacks, I will post the next chapter   
right after I come back!!  
  
~Pink Bunny  
  
  
  



	4. Who,ME?? Breaking into other people's ap...

Title: OH. MY. GOD.  
Chapter 4/4   
Author: Pink Bunny  
E-mail: usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author's note: Well, here it is! The last chapter of this story   
(dun dun dun...) Heh... Anyways, as you can tell, I am back   
from Cuba. Yay!!! Cuba is a nice country. Apart from sanitation,   
I would LOVE to visit there again. They have THE nicest beach!   
If you want to know more about it, you can ask me. But, I've   
only been there for a week, so don't expect me to know   
EVERY answer to your question.. ^_~  
Hey, you know what I realized? People can   
get scary!! I got 4 threat e-mails about the "cliffhanger".   
Honestly, I didn't think it was THAT much of a cliffhanger. I mean,   
we all know whom Usagi is going to see, it's not like Usagi is   
going to see Umino or anything. (hmm... sounds tempting   
though... ^_~ j/k).   
Anyways, I am NOT doing an epilogue UNLESS   
I get satisfying amount of e-mails. When I get enough e-mails, or   
reviews, I will start the epilogue!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, as much as we all LOVE to say that Sailor moon   
is mine, etc..etc.. Well, sorry to burst your bubbles, but it belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi. But I was just wondering, would she get mad   
at me if I claim Mamo-chan?   
  
  
*******************************************************  
(From the WONDERFUL place where I left off...^_~)  
  
I slowly and carefully traveled my gaze upward. I reached Tuxedo Kamen's   
abs. And WOW! He is built like a Superman!! I wonder if he would   
ever mind if I run my fingers over his those washboard abs.... *sigh*...   
WAIT!!! That is NOT why I came here!!! Well, at least.... not initially...  
  
Okay, now to come back from "Dream World" and continue with my   
gazing... And my eyes went up to his chest... Just a few inches   
more.... Then.... I chickened out and lowered my head again.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what are you doing here?", he said more bewildered   
than angry.  
  
Erm.. I stalked you because I want to find out who you are? Nah... that   
did NOT sound too good.  
  
"I... wanted to talk to you, so I tried to make you see me, but you   
kept ignoring me, and I saw you going into the apartment, so I was  
curious...and... I really needed to talk to you... I 'm sorry!" I blurted   
out timidly, half-expecting Tuxedo Kamen to start yelling at me.  
  
But he didn 't. Instead, I felt Tuxedo Kamen kneeling beside me,   
and start examining my ankle.  
  
"What are you doing, Tuxedo-Kamen-sama?", I said.   
  
"What happened to your ankle? D...Did the youma get you?", asked   
Tuxedo-Kamen, being surprisingly gentle to a person who had just   
broken into his apartment.   
  
"No, it is okay, really. I fell down, and sorta... crashed to the floor. So..."  
  
I glanced at Tuxedo-Kamen. His head was bent towards my ankle,  
so I couldn't see his face, but I did see a patch of ebony hair...  
Ebony hair.... so much like.... Mamo-chan 's. Then I vaguely   
wished that Tuxedo Kamen would be Mamo-chan... Then that   
would mean he loves me.. He loves me more than he loves Sailor Moon   
even. Hell, he REFUSED Sailor Moon's offer to date him for Usagi!!   
But it couldn't be possible... I should not get my hopes up.   
  
"Does this hurt?", asked Tuxedo-Kamen, testing my ankle.  
  
"It 's fine...ouch!!!", I blushed, ashamed of my sudden outburst.   
  
"Well, Sailor moon, I don 't think it is broken, but I wouldn 't try to   
put too much weight on it for a few days. You sprained it pretty badly."  
  
"Arigato.", I said shyly.  
  
"No problem, but you really should clean the wounds. Wait here, I will   
get the first aid. And... er...I need to get changed." He said, realizing   
he was still wearing nothing but a towel. With that, he suddenly   
raised his head, revealing the face of.... OH MY GOD!!  
MAMORU?!?!?!?... What are the odds?  
  
Then it hit me like a ton of bricks! Mamoru is Tuxedo-Kamen!!!   
I gasped. If Mamoru is Tuxedo-Kamen, does that mean what I think   
it means?? He DOES love me?? He refused Sailor moon 's  
offer for me? Plain old Tsukino Usagi?  
  
"Mamoru..." I said, hardly believing it.  
  
"Wait here, all right? I will be back in a sec", And he started towards   
the bedroom, then suddenly stopped and turned slowly,   
"what did you just call me??"  
  
"Mamoru... I... I...don 't know what to say....It is you...   
Mamoru, I... I love you..."  
  
Mamoru took deep breaths. Then turned towards me, and sighed.  
  
"Sailor moon, I told you, I can not be in love with you because I am in  
love with Usagi. You've got to understand. I am sorry. Here, I will   
get changed, and get the first aid kit for you."  
  
Then, Mamoru disappeared. I just sat there, mouth agape. Isn 't it   
amazing how incredibly oblivious a man can be? Does Sailor moon   
and I really look THAT different? God!! He is SO dense!!   
Do I have to spell it all out to him??  
  
Mamoru choose this moment to enter with the first aid, but a sneaky   
idea began entering my mind...hmm...let 's make this interesting, shall   
we? I wonder how long it will take for him to figure it out??   
(AN: Anyone placing bets?? The stakes are up at $5.00!!)   
  
A grin crept across my face. "So, Mamoru, are you SURE that you don 't   
love me??", I said, summoning all my strength to suppress any giggles   
from escaping my mouth.  
  
"Sailor moon, I 'm flattered that you are in love with me, but as I have   
said before, it is not you who I love, I love Usagi.", he said, as he tried   
to cleanse my wound.  
  
"Well, then, to tell you the truth, I don 't love you either. But guess what?   
Usagi does. So, are you still SURE that you are not in love with me??"  
  
"Huh?", said Mamoru, the confusion clear on his face. Maybe it was   
time to reveal just who Usagi is?  
  
"Mamoru-baka, you just don 't get it do you?", I shook my head.  
  
"Shut up Odango, I get more than you do!!!", said Mamoru retorted  
automatically.   
  
Good! Now we are getting somewhere!  
  
"GASP!", Mamoru raised his head and gasped. Realizing what he had   
just said, he looked at me with wide eyes and stuttered" You... you... you!!!"  
  
"Yes, me!!" I replied, thankful that he had finally gotten the hint,   
"I am Sailor moon!!"  
  
"No!!!," he corrected, "You are... you are!!!!!!!! Usagi!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I just smirked. What else can you do when stuck in this kind of   
situation, huh??   
  
"Are you really Usagi?" He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
No! I am Rei and I dye my hair blond for every battle! Geez!! He is   
denser then I thought!  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Really?" He was still in denial.  
  
"Really.", I assured him, de-transforming into Usagi. Revealing me.. in my   
pink bunny nightie.(AN: I want one of this!!) Oops!!! I forgot that   
I was in my nightie when I transformed!!!!! So much for an elegant   
and sophisticated image!!  
  
"Erm... you are in your nightie Odango."  
  
"I am well aware of that you dense idiot!", I yelled trying to hide   
my embarrassment.  
  
"I am NOT dense! Or an idiot for that matter!"  
  
"YES, You are!! Really Mamoru, is it THAT hard to figure out that   
I am Sailor moon, and that I am in love with you?"  
  
"Well, you didn 't know that Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru, so doesn 't   
that make you a dense idiot as well?"  
  
"Ya, but at least I KNOW that I am in love with both of you! You   
and your alter ego!"  
  
"Well, so am I! I just love Usagi more!" He admitted.  
  
"Well, I always loved Mamoru more too, but I am free with my   
feelings, thank you very much!"  
  
We looked at each other, then started laughing hysterically. Realizing   
how silly it we must have sounded.  
  
"Mamoru," I looked down shyly, "I really do love you"  
  
"I bet I love you more... Usako."  
  
"Don 't hold your breath Mamo-chan!!" my head shot up with a grin.  
  
Oops... Did I just let that slip? Mamo-chan raised his perfect eyebrows  
skeptically at the pet name.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Huh?? That is cute."  
  
I blushed.. Oh well... Wait a minute!! Hey, didn 't he say, Usako   
before? Or am I hearing things now?  
  
"Well, it is a nickname that I came up with, long time ago. What about  
you?" I smirked, "You called me Usako!!!!!"  
  
Mamo-chan blushed. I couldn 't help but giggle. You do NOT usually   
see Mamoru the Great blushing! And he is so cute when he does!!  
  
"Well, I came up with the nickname too! Or would you rather me keep   
calling you Odango?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"I thought so.", he smirked.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, what do we do now? I mean, you know that I love you, I know   
that you love me. And I honestly doubt that we could be enemies now."  
  
"Weeeell........ We could make up for the lost time we 've spent   
arguing," said Mamoru, grinning slyly.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me..."  
  
With that, Mamo-chan leaned over and kissed my mouth, gently.   
Wow!! He is a GREAT kisser!! It would have been satisfying, however,   
I am NOT looking for little kisses here!!   
  
"Is that the best you can do?", I challenged.  
  
"No.", simple response, but the hint was good enough to make him get   
more passionate.  
  
Mamo-chan started kissing my lips delicately, yet very passionately. I could   
feel myself melting into the kiss. I lazily brought my hands behind his neck,   
and started to play with his hairs.   
  
Now THIS was a bit better!!  
  
He moved from passionate to earth-shattering kisses. Pretty amazing   
what a simple challenge could do, huh? Then I vaguely remembered that   
the First aid kit was laid in the corner, forgotten. Oh well. I wasn 't thinking   
much about my ankle anymore...  
  
Now, if you would excuse me, I have a major making out session to attend to...  
  
*******************************************************  
Couple of hours later..  
  
We decided to take a break for a while, due to...er...minor breathing problems.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You belong to me now", he grinned.  
  
"No," I corrected him with a smile, "YOU belong to me," with that,   
I kissed him once more. Well aware of the fact that our making-out session  
was going to continue for quite a while yet...  
  
I can live with that.....   
  
After this one little bitty thing that is not taken care of...  
  
"Hey, Mamo-chan?", I asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmmm??", he said, still keeping his lips against my lips.  
  
"Who is gonna tell Motoki about our relationship?"  
  
We looked at each other, and grinned evily, and said,  
"I AM!!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The End  
  
  
It is DONE!!! So, what did you think of it?? I enjoyed writing this story!!!!!!   
Do you think I should write more?? Well, you are welcome to send   
comments... well....fine. PLEASE send comments, flames, whatevers to usako_mamochan@hotmail.com!!!   
  
And again, I am sorry for slacking off... I had LOTS of things that I needed to   
catch up due to my trip. Sorry!!  
  
~Pink Bunny 


	5. The Long Waited Epilogue

Title: OH. MY. GOD.  
Epilogue  
Author: Pink Bunny  
E-mail: usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author's note: *glances around nervously* I'm SOO sorry everyone!!!   
I really wanted to write an epilogue sooner!! I really did!! But.. I was  
REALLY busy with school and all, and I forgot about everything and ..   
I became addicted to some other fandom... and I... *hangs head in shame*   
I'm just SOO sorry!! I can COMPLETELY understand if you don't   
remember the story! Hell, I didn't myself for awhile! Anyways, I decided to   
finish what I started, so here it is....   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon is mine. And I am the ruler of the universe!!   
Everyone BOW TO ME!! (starts kicking and screaming as doctors rush   
to put straight jacket over Pink Bunny) ^^;...  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Arcade was quiet. Too quiet. But then again, what did I expect?   
  
It all started innocently enough though. I called on a senshi meeting yesterday,   
asking everyone to meet me at the arcade around 4:30 (after school) today,   
because I have something to tell them. I didn't know everyone was going to   
freak over what I told them!  
  
I entered the arcade around 5:00... being fashionably late as usual. (AN: Suuuuure)   
Well.. Actually I had detention and Haruna-sensei decided to give me a full   
detention this time. Everyone was there waiting for me, and Rei steaming over as   
usual. I saw Motoki-onee-san, and few other faces that I saw once or twice in   
school. I scanned around the arcade again, checking for Mamo-chan. He is not   
here yet!! How DARE him? Oh well.. More fun for me.. *insert evil cackling here*  
  
I propped down in one of the booth the girls had, and heaved a sigh.   
  
"Odango!! You call the meeting and you are LATE!" That was Rei.  
  
"Give it up, Rei! Stupid sensei wouldn't let me out! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled,   
positively drained of energy from the time-consuming and tiring detention.   
  
"Well, Usagi, what did you want to tell us?" Asked Ami, being as sensible as usual.   
  
"Well..." I started. But stopped as I noticed my cute Mamo-chan hurriedly   
running towards the arcade.   
  
"Well??" That was Rei again, as patient as usual.  
  
"Hold on a second.. There is something I have to take care of..." I trailed off, and   
went over to Mamo-chan. I really didn't get my daily kiss yet!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Oh, hey Odango," said Mamo-chan. Being as polite as usual. I noticed an evil   
look that Motoki was sending Mamoru that was screaming 'stop it!' I grinned   
inwardly.  
  
"Hey, Baka!" I said, suddenly recovering from my tedious detention.  
  
"So.. how was your day today?"   
  
"It was fine.. My sensei gave me a detention." I pouted.  
  
"Aww.. my poor Odango," Mamo-chan cooed, oblivious to the stares he   
was receiving from Motoki and now interested senshi.  
  
"I know! And I didn't even get my daily kiss from my boyfriend today!"   
I said coquettishly, batting eyelashes at him.   
  
"Odango! You don't have any boyfriend!" Yelled Rei from the booth   
nearby. I wisely ignored her. Oooo you would NEVER know Rei...  
  
"Is that so?" said Mamo-chan. Grinning like a cat just eaten a canary  
(AN: sorry... couldn't resist)  
  
"Uh-huh," I nodded. Anytime now...  
  
"Well, I guess that could be arranged..." with that, out lips met together   
in a soul-searing kiss. I felt myself melting away... melting into him... and   
distinctively heard a distant thud in the background.   
  
I looked up, lazily, and saw Motoki and the majority of senshi lying   
on the ground. I exchanged an evil smile with Mamo-chan.   
  
"I... er... you... kissed..... him..." was all Makoto uttered before she   
fainted with the rest of the senshi.  
  
"Well, that went well!" I said, cheerfully.  
  
"Sure, Usako..." he said, poking at his friend to see if he was still alive.   
After it was clear that Motoki was still alive, he turned to me and   
asked, "want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"YES!! "  
  
And we walked away, leaving the quiet arcade to itself. They are bound   
to come around soon, aren't they?  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Few hours later  
  
The senshi and Motoki started to stir. Distinctive 'ow's' could be heard   
in background.  
  
Rei gained consciousness first.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked rest of the senshi.  
  
"I think we all had a VERY weird dream... I dreamt that Usagi and Mamoru   
were an item and were kissing right here," said Ami, pointing to a spot.  
  
"Me too!" Everyone, including Motoki agreed.  
  
Mamo-chan and I choose this moment to enter the arcade from our date.   
  
"Hey guys!" I said, ice cream cone in my left hand, my right hand holding   
Mamoru's.  
  
"Er... you... er... it was real??!?!" Asked Rei, looking fazed.  
  
"What is?" I asked, still latching onto Mamo-chan.  
"You. Him. Kissing," she said, still looking dazed.  
  
"Oh, this?" I asked, and pulled his lips down for another kiss.   
  
Silence ensued.  
  
After couple of minutes, everyone said simultaneously,  
  
"OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Before they fainted.   
  
It was SUCH an interesting day.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The End!!  
  
It's REALLY done now! With epilogue and all! Aren't you proud of me?   
Everyone is welcome to send comments at usako_mamochan@hotmail.com  
Comments, flames, anything is welcome!!  
  
Again, I'm sorry for my tardiness... Please don't kill me!!  
  
Pink Bunny~! 


End file.
